


Finland's Desires

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: PWP. Finland didn't care at all about the World Meeting. He had something else in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut in english. I hope you like it.

It was hours before the world’s meeting. Sweden and Finland, as usual, shared the same hotel room. The only good thing about those boring reunions were the fact that they could spend several nights together and like other times, Finland wanted to be as much time as possible with Sweden.

When Finland woke up, he realized that Sweden wasn’t at his side. Suddenly, the Swede appeared wearing only a towel surrounding his hips.

Finland couldn’t stop smiling when he saw the naked torso of his man. Even though they were together for centuries, he still found Sweden hot and steamy.

"Good morning, Fin" Sweden approached and gave his husband a small kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, Sve" He replied. Maybe was the fact they were apart for several weeks, but Finland knew his desire for Sweden was growing and growing by the minute. He even dared to grab the Swede by the arm and kissed him on the lips.

Of course, Sweden was really pleased with such kiss. He sat down, next to him, with no rush to get dress yet.

"You know…" Finland bite his lips:"I was thinking. Why don’t we stay in our room instead of going to the meeting? We are going to have a lot of fun" He said with a naughty tone.

"I wish we could" Sweden lamented. He obviously wanted to play with Finland all day long, but he was really concerned about the meeting. There were serious issues that needed to be addressed.

Finland looked at his husband with disappointment, with that sad puppy’s look in his eyes.

Nonetheless, he decided to take things to next level. He waited too long to be reunited with Sweden and that stupid meeting wasn’t going to ruin that experience. So he stood up and then he sat on Sweden’s lap.

"Fin…" Sweden didn’t want to reject Finland at all. He was the love of his life after all and he took every chance that he had to be with him.

"Come, Sve. It’s been a while since we have been together" Finland begged while he touched the swede’s chest.

Sweden didn’t know what to do in that moment. In one hand, his husband was clearly in the mood and he could see how much Finland wanted to have sex with him. In the other hand, he had a responsibility with his people. What was he supposed to do?

  But he didn’t have to think a lot because it was Finland who made the decision for him. The Fin suddenly kneel in front of him and took him the towel that was covering Sweden.

Finland licked his lips while looking at Sweden’s erected penis. He touched gently inside his thighs before doing something else. He knew that he took his husband by surprise and was really proud of it.

"Well, at least let me give you a good start for the day" Finland gave Sweden a confident smile. If there was something that the Fin liked, it was giving the Swede some pleasure.

Finland looked at the naked body of his husband. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. And the best thing of all, was the fact that it was his.

Sweden nodded. He took a deep breath.  That day couldn’t be more perfect.

Finland slowly introduced the tip of his husband’s dick into his mouth, He didn’t want to rush at all. He looked directly to Sweden’s eyes while he was doing it. The looked on Sweden’s face made it all worth it.

Finland played with the tip using his tongue. He loved it. It was so intimate. He wanted to express how much he adored Sweden and the way to demonstrate it was giving him as much pleasure as he could.

"Fin…" murmured Sweden completely focus on what they were doing. He forgot about the damn meeting. Who cared about it anyways?

The Fin licked all the longitude of his husband’s penis before putting it back into his mouth. He was really enjoying it.

Sweden moaned with no shame at all. In moments like this, he realized how much he loved Finland. Long time ago, he would never thought that he would have Finland on his knees and giving him such a great pleasure. But there he was and he wanted to enjoy as much as he could.

"I… I love you" Sweden was all red and was breathing heavily.

He pulled Finland’s hair without really thinking about it. Finland just kept sucking and took just a small moment to breathe. He took a glance at Sweden and he thought that he never looked so gorgeous and he belonged to him and only him. Nobody else had the chance to make that man moan.

He loved every inch of that man and he was even more motivated to keep going every time he heard him groan.

Suddenly Sweden arched and Finland just knew what was going to happen.

"Ah, Fin…" Sweden came just right there. He couldn’t contain himself anymore.

Finland swallowed every drop of semen and once Sweden was finished, he sat down on the floor and wiped his mouth with one of his arms. The Fin couldn’t hide how happy he was about what just happened.

"Did you like it?" Finland asked, even though he knew the answer already.

Sweden was too exhausted to respond so he only nodded. He threw himself in the bed so he could rest a little bit. That was amazing, for sure.

But Finland wasn’t finish yet. He sat once again on Sweden’s lap.

"That was only the entry" He whispered near Sweden’s ear before leaving and going to the bathroom. Finland was far from being satisfied.

While they were on the car that was taking them to the place where the meeting was about to happen, Sweden was really curious about what Finland just told him. But the Fin just ignored him. Since they left the room, Finland didn’t say a word about it.

"Are you angry?" Sweden asked. Finland didn’t even give him the chance to return him the favor.

"No, of course not" Finland touched one of Sweden’s knee to reassure him that everything was just fine "Why"

"You look a little bit…" Sweden wasn’t sure what the word was:"I don’t know. Maybe disappointed at me" He explained.

"Oh, no. Don’t worry, darling. You’ll compensate me real soon" Finland gave his husband a seductive smile and then he turned around.

Sweden was intrigue but didn’t want to ask more questions about it.

Half hour later, they were on the meeting’s office. Denmark, Norway and Iceland were already there.

While Sweden was taking a seat, Denmark made a sneaky comment.

"So did you made up all the time that you two were separated?" Denmark moved his eyebrows up and down before being hit by Norway.

"None of your business" Sweden really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Denmark’s bullshit.

"Stupid Dane, just shut up" Norway was already feeling embarrassed and the meeting wasn’t even beginning.

"But I want to brag about what we did, Norge!" Denmark pouted before smiling.

Norway almost killed the Dane with his eyes.

"Say one more stupid thing and you will never see my butt again" The Norwegian threatened.

Iceland didn’t even know where to look at because all of the embarrassment. He just wanted to hide in a cave and never coming back.

Sweden rolled his eyes. He was still curious about the mysterious words of his husband.

Fifteen minutes after the reunion started, Sweden received a text message and he tried to read it with discretion.

_“I want you to fuck me hard”_ And the sender was obviously Finland.

"Oh my god" Sweden said at loud and everyone in the room heard it, since the Swede forgot that his mic was on.

Denmark snorted and all the eyes were on the poor Swede.

"Do want you to contribute in the subject, Sweden?" Germany asked with frustration. The reunion was already stressing him out.

"No, I’m sorry "The Nordic apologized. Sweden was actually red because of all the unwanted attention.

Sweden knew that it was part of Finland’s plan. He now had the certainty that Finland was frustrated even though he didn’t show it.

Second message appeared after a couple of minutes.

_“I want to ride your cock. COME ON.”_

Sweden gave a quick glance at Finland and he looked completely normal, like he was paying attention on what was going on.

This time, the Swede decided to keep it quiet. Finland was turning him on but he was sure that he would be able to control his sexual excitement. Or at least, he was hoping to accomplish it.

Sweden was so wrong.

After a while, a third message was displayed in his phone.

“I’m going to the bathroom and I want you there as soon as possible.”

When Sweden looked at his right side, Finland was already standing up. Sweden couldn’t believe what was happening. Finland was usually the responsible one of the group but it was obvious that he didn’t care about the meeting at all.

Of course, Finland was a little bit nervous. Suddenly everyone was looking at him. He just gave Germany a very generic excuse and left the room.

He was determined to punish Sweden and to get his goal which was having sex with him, at any price.

Once he entered the bathroom, he choose the cabin that was far from the door and then he started to take off his clothes.

After he got completely naked, he took one picture of him and send it to Sweden.

_“Can you see that I’m hard for you?”_ Said the caption.

Sweden blushed and he knew that Finland wasn’t going to stop.  So he had to leave immediately.  He was already getting hard and he didn’t want anyone else to notice it.

So he stood up and just walked away. He didn’t even tell Germany that he was leaving. He had a more important task to attend and that was looking for Finland.

Denmark raised an eyebrow before laughing, because he got a feeling about what was going on. Norway just sighed and Iceland tried to hide his face.

_“Where are you?”_ Sweden texted Finland desperately.

Another picture was send just after a couple of seconds.

_“In the right cabin of the men’s restroom. Why are you making me wait?”_ The caption said. It was the image of Finland’s dick.

Sweden ran and entered the gentlemen’s bathroom, really hoping to find his husband. He was already feeling like he was burning.

“Fin?” He asked before one of the doors opened.

Finland grabbed him by one of his arms and forced him to enter the cabin.

Sweden was really surprised when he looked at the Fin. He was already naked there.

“This is more fun than listening to Germany” Finland explained and then he pushed Sweden, so he could seat on the toilet.

There was nothing that Sweden loved more than Finland and for him, looking at his barely naked body was heaven itself.

“You are right” Sweden couldn’t stop looking at him. Finland was so perfect and he thought that he didn’t even deserve him.

“Unzip your pants” Finland ordered him and Sweden couldn’t say no to his petition.

While he was waiting, Finland took out the lube that he grabbed before leaving the hotel room. He already planned everything that was about to happen.

Sweden took off his pants and underwear. Finland smiled when he noticed that Sweden was already having an erection.

Finland sat on his lap and without saying another word, he started to kiss Sweden with passion. He was horny and he couldn’t handle it anymore.

Both of Sweden’s hands were already around Finland’s hips. His skin was warm and slowly he moved them towards Finland’s butt.

They forgot about everything around them and just focus on what was going on right now. Finland was completely right, Sweden missed how sweet his lips were and how much he adore his husband’s curves.

“Do it” Finland whispered with a defiant look.

Sweden decided that he wanted to hear Finland begging so he just spank him to arouse things a little bit more.

“Come on, Sve. I really want you. What else do I have to do?” Finland was getting impatient.

“How much do you want it?” He wanted to hear it. He was also burning with desire but he thought it would be a little more fun if they waited.

Suddenly Finland started to rub his penis against Sweden’s cock and while he was doing it, he looked straight to his husband’s eyes.

“Are you satisfied?” Finland bite his lips. He was hoping that it was enough for Sweden to start doing something else.

Sweden groaned and he slowly inserted one of fingers inside Finland’s anus.

Finland opened his eyes wide open before moaning. He had forgotten that they were in a public restroom. But the feeling was so good that he didn’t care. Finally Sweden was taking care of his needs.

“More” He begged while he was hugging Sweden.

Finland even lifted his hips because he was ready to receive Sweden’s dick. The Swede was also impatient.

But before he did it, Finland gave him the lube. He put a small amount on the tip of one of his fingers and once again, he penetrated Finland’s cave.

Finland was already heavily breathing.

Sweden wanted to be one with Finland but he didn’t want to hurt him. So he had to content with Finland rubbing his penis against him.

When the Swede thought Finland was prepared, he put the tip of his penis near his cavity. He was really anxious.

“Fuck, you know how much I love you, right?” Sweden touched with his free hand one of Finland’s cheek. Every time he looked at him, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

“I know it, Sve and I love you, too. My whole body desires you” Finland admitted while he was playing with his husband’s hair “I’m ready, honey”

As soon as he felt that Sweden was invading him, Finland felt relief and pleasure at the same time. He moaned without shyness and he arched his back.

Sweden didn’t regret skipping the meeting at all. There wasn’t something in the world that could be more important than Finland and he sure adored making love with him.

Finland started to slip down and Sweden closed his eyes to enjoy the whole experience.

They were one, one body, one heart. It was more than just sex. It was a magical experience that couldn’t be found anywhere else.

But when Finland jumped for the first time, it took Sweden by surprise. It was obvious that Finland didn’t want to wait, even though it hurt. 

“Don’ put so much pressure on yourself” Sweden was concerned.

“Oh, Sve. Pressure it’s what I’m going to give you” Finland smirked with confidence.

Finland wasn’t going to stop at all. He surrounded Sweden’s neck with his arms so he didn’t fall off while moving. It was his favorite position after all, he loved riding Sweden.

Both of them were completely detached from the reality and were submerged in their own little world.

Finland was sweating and so it was Sweden.

Suddenly Sweden spank Finland one more time.

“Do it again” Finland begged. He was exhausted but he still wanted to continue until he was finished.

Sweden nodded and spanked him one more time, leaving a red mark on his butt.

Finland intensified his moves which made Sweden go completely insane. He grabbed and squeezed his butt to motivate Finland.

“Sve…” Finland whispered and looked at his eyes “I’m going to come soon”

Sweden felt the same way. He was about to reach the orgasm. Every time Finland jumped and every time that pressure over his dick, he went completely nuts.

“Fuck” Sweden said before moaning. He couldn’t keep doing it anymore and he started to cum inside of Finland.

Finland smirked with confidence when he realized that Sweden was covering him with that warm liquid. He took a glance of his man enjoying the orgasm and he couldn’t feel more proud.

But the Fin couldn’t control himself anymore and he also ejaculated all over Sweden’s shirt. He was a little bit embarrassed but there was nothing that he could do.

They didn’t move from there for a while, because they were trying to recover. Finland put his forehead over Sweden’s shoulder, he needed to rest.

“That was fucking amazing” Finland was exhausted but still wanted to talk.

“Yeah” Sweden was too tired to reply properly.

Nonetheless he recognized that Finland had an excellent idea.

“Let’s go back to hotel. Fuck the reunion” Finland suggested before giving a small kiss on the lips to his husband.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
